<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Placing Bets on the Bridge by wolfewench</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607619">Placing Bets on the Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfewench/pseuds/wolfewench'>wolfewench</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, on the bridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfewench/pseuds/wolfewench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock, and Bones have a tendency to tease and bicker. The crew has a habit of finding a bit of extra entertainment to go along with this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Placing Bets on the Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t tell me to calm down!”</p>
<p>“Did I say that? Spock, did I tell Bones to calm down?” </p>
<p>“You did not.” </p>
<p>“See? You wound me Bones.” </p>
<p>The entire bridge crew was studiously not watching the interchange between the three senior officers. In fact, they were so focused on their work that there had only been four bets placed since Bones had stalked onto the bridge with the same stiff legged walk as a wet cat that was determined to take out the person who had wronged them. One person had won right away by betting that Captain Kirk would bate Dr.McCoy by asking Commander Spock a question. </p>
<p>“Jim, I swore an oath — ”</p>
<p>"To do no harm, yes, I know." Kirk said interrupting his friend. "You do understand that emotional wounds still hurt don't you?" </p>
<p>"Are you done yet? I have a serious problem here!"</p>
<p>“A problem which you have so far failed to give us any information about,” Spock pointed out.</p>
<p>McCoy looked between his two friends in disbelief. Kirk responded with a little shrug and an apologetic look. </p>
<p>“Well if you hadn’t interrupted me…” McCoy muttered. </p>
<p>His friends kept quiet for once and waited for him to go on. In the background Lieutenant Uhura could be heard swearing very softly in an ancient Earth language. From the look she was giving one of the Ensigns it was clear that she had lost a bet. </p>
<p>Bones continued in a controlled but no less aggravated tone, “Jim, the delegates from Synae are insisting that I perform a procedure on the Chancellor that is just going to make things worse! The woman is dying Jim. If I give her the proper treatment she’ll be just fine. But if I’m not allowed to do that? Or if I do what they are asking me to or allow them to do it? She will die. For sure. A woman will die and for what? Superstitious nonsense that’s what!” </p>
<p>“Well we can’t have that Bones. What are they objecting to?” </p>
<p>McCoy snorted, “It’s too ‘invasive.’ As if blood letting using a razor blade isn’t invasive and traumatic!”</p>
<p>“I have always found it curious that bloodletting as a cure has spontaneously occurred among so many different species. Lopez and Maguire wrote quite an interesting paper on the phenomenon.” </p>
<p>“Maguire is a hack! Lopez would get a lot more done if he wasn’t saddled with that jerk. And since when are you interested in medical history?” McCoy demanded.</p>
<p>“Why Doctor, I always have an interest in acquiring new knowledge. Neither medicine nor history is my specialty, but that doesn’t make them any less fascinating.”</p>
<p>Kirk appeared to be hiding a smirk and he spoke before McCoy had a chance to grill Spock further. “What does the treatment involve Bones? Maybe we can find a way to work with them.” </p>
<p>“Right, like it’s so easy to reason with barbarians.” </p>
<p>“Actually Doctor, that term was originally an insult, which I do note you intended it to be, but perhaps — “</p>
<p>“Oh shut up you pointy earned Vulcan! Enough with the trivia.” </p>
<p>Ensign Chekov slipped something over to a smugly grinning Lieutenant Sulu while muttering, “I hate it when you are right.” </p>
<p>Unaware of the background chatter McCoy continued, “It just takes two hypo sprays. Two! The problem is that the first uses an engineered virus to overwrite the diseased cells. The second hypo is to ensure the virus is eradicate from the system after it’s done it’s work. It’s a redundancy measure. The virus itself is designed to die off and flush from the system harmlessly, but it doesn’t hurt to be extra careful, and most people find the second hypospray to help with any fears they have about the treatment. Not these guys. They were iffy about the hyposprays and completely freaked out when they heard the word virus. I swear sometimes I just want to lie to the patient so they can stop getting in the way of their own well being.”</p>
<p>“You did not seem to have a problem with lying to the Captain when you told him he had been exposed to the deadly Terellian Plague as a ruse to get him into sickbay for his annual physical.” </p>
<p>“Damnit Spock!” </p>
<p>“Wait, I wasn’t going to suffer paralysis and a loss of bowel control if I didn’t do those physical tests so you could figure out the precise dose needed to treat it? What the hell was in that hypospray you gave me at the end?” </p>
<p>Spock turned back to his work station with the barest hint of a smile on his face. </p>
<p>One of the newer members of the bridge crew had started laughing after McCoy swore at Spock. She tried to turn it into a coughing fit to cover it but no one was fooled. Bones gave her a withering glare and the poor Ensign turned bright red then started muttering about just getting a joke they had heard the night before.</p>
<p>“Bones,” Kirk said gently, “Stop terrorizing the crew.” </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll go menace the delegates instead. Someone needs to teach them a little common sense. I’ll be damned if I’m going to let that woman die.” </p>
<p>Now Kirk appeared to be faintly alarmed as he said, “No, no, let me go talk to them. We don’t need another incident like the one on Starbase 11.”</p>
<p>“I still maintain I had nothing to do with that brawl starting.” </p>
<p>Spock swiveled his chair to face them again, “You did tell the Engineer he had the intelligence of an amoeba.” </p>
<p>“He did! He was trying to convince me, me, that all anyone ever needed was to drink more water and do some yoga. Speaking of which, Kirk, you really need to drink more fluids. Anyway, both yoga and water are great, but they aren’t going to heal someone with a broken arm, or a subdural hematoma!”</p>
<p>“Nevertheless I believe that was the catalyst for the brawl. The young man he had been trying to impress was laughing at him after you had given him a lecture.” </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault that the man couldn’t handle the truth!” </p>
<p>“We were on a diplomatic mission and tasked with assisting in maintaining peace during the conference,” Spock reproached him mildly.</p>
<p>Kirk cleared his throat, “Gentlemen, I believe we have a sick Chancellor to treat and a delegation to convince before we can do so. Bones why don’t you head back to sick bay and hopefully I will have some good news for you shortly. And when this is all over you and I can have a chat about the Terellian Plague incident.” </p>
<p>Bones threw Spock a disgusted look before stomping over to the turbolift and leaving. </p>
<p>“You know Spock, one might think you were actually teasing Bones.”</p>
<p>“That would be highly illogical.” </p>
<p>“That would be very human.” </p>
<p>“Precisely.” </p>
<p>Kirk chuckled and said, “Well, then I leave the bridge in your very capable and half-human hands.” </p>
<p>In the background Uhura grinned at the Ensign who’d been embarrassed earlier and leaned over to whisper, “Looks like drinks are on you tonight kiddo.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic I'm putting up on A03 and I hope you like it! Please be gentle with me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>